Natsukage
by aicchan
Summary: 'Cinta tak kenal batas waktu, usia maupun gender. Cinta bisa datang kapan dan dimanapun.' Dulu Neji selalu menganggap konyol hal itu, tapi dia kena karma dan merasakan apa yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu. -NejiSasu fic for Fariacchi- Enjoy.


**Natsukage**

**(Summer Shadow)**

Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Chara : Hyuuga Neji – Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Special Fic for Fariacchi**

**Happy Birthday to you my lovely Sister **

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Musim panas tengah memasuki puncaknya di bulan Juni ini. Namun udara panas dan sengatan matahari tak mempengaruhi kinerja para shinobi yang tergabung dalam lingkup satu desa bernama Konoha. Begitu pun dengan situasi di gedung akademi shinobi yang tampak sibuk luar biasa. Para staff sibuk hilir mudik membawa satu dokumen ke dokumen yang lain. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka sibuk seperti itu, semua disebabkan karena Hokage tercinta mereka, shinobi yang menempati posisi puncak di tingkatan shinobi Konoha, minggu lalu mendadak mengumumkan kalau Konoha dan Suna, akan mengadakan satu turnamen dengan tujuan mempererat hubungan dua desa yang termasuk dalam jajaran lima kekuatan terbesar di negara-negara shinobi.

"Neji san, Neji san! Apa kau lihat dimana Kakashi sensei?"

Pria muda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang mengurus beberapa dokumen, menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink panjang. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, adik kelasnya semasa di akademi dulu yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala bagian medis.

"Tidak ada di sini. Di ruang Hokage, mungkin?"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sudah aku cari, tapi tidak ketemu. Ah! Selalu saja menghilang kalau dibutuhkan. Ya sudah, aku cari di tempat lain." Dan dia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Neji kembali sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di tangannya. Rasanya tiga hari ini dia seperti tiga rodi untuk mendata siapa aja yang mendaftar di turnamen ini. Genin, Chuunin, Jounin... rasanya Neji jadi bisa menghafal seluruh nama anggota akademi sekarang.

"Hyuuga san, bisa tolong bantu bagian persiapan di gelanggang, ku rasa akan ada banyak masalah di sana." Ujar salah seorang Jounin lain di ruangan itu.

Merasa kalau udara di luar jauh lebih baik dari pada terperangkap di dalam gedung yang makin lama rasanya makin pengap saja, Neji pun segera menyanggupi 'misi' barunya. Setelah meletakkan dokumen yang dia bawa, dia pun segera keluar dari gedung akademi.

"Akhirnya... sedikit udara segar." Gumam Neji, meski udara di luar juga bisa dibilang lebih panas daripada di dalam. Lalu Neji pun melangkah menuju ke arena turnamen yang berada di bagian belakang desa.

Sampai di arena yang dulu menjadi tempatnya menjalani ujian Chuunin. Tempat yang membawa kenangan. Baik dan buruk. Di tempat ini kali pertama Neji disadarkan bahwa yang menciptakan satu takdir adalah diri sendiri, bukan orang lain. Di tempat ini pula kali pertama Neji merasa terbebas dari belenggu yang dulu terasa menyiksa.

"Neji Niisan."

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Neji pun menoleh, lalu dia mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, "Hinata sama." Sapa Neji pada adik sepupunya itu.

"Untung ada Niisan di sini, ada masalah sedikit di bagian utara."

"Baiklah, aku ke sana." Neji pun meninggalkan gadis yang telah mengalami perubahan drastis selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Dulu gadis itu dikenal sebagai orang yang lemah, penakut dan pemalu, tapi bagaikan ulat yang berubah menjadi kupu-kupu, Hinata dewasa tumbuh menjadi salah satu kunoichi yang disegani di Konoha dan di desa-desa shinobi lainnya. Sungguh beruntung Kiba mendapatkan hati Hinata.

Sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Hinata, Neji pun mulai bantu-bantu membangun dan memeberi beberapa segel demi keperluan keamanan selama turnamen nanti.

.

Akhirnya pekerjaan usai juga setelah hari beranjak petang. Neji melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membiarkan helai panjang yang sedikit basah karena keringat itu jatuh di punggungnya.

"Wajahmu parah sekali."

Neji menoleh saat mendengar suara yang amat dia kenal, tak ada lagi suara yang terdengar sinis namun sekaligus menggoda di telinganya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang telah mencuri hati Neji sejak bertahun lalu.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menyodorkan sebuah gelas kertas berisi teh dingin, "Di bagikan di bawah sana."

Neji menerima gelas itu dan langsung meminumnya, menghilangkan dahaga yang menyiksa sedari tadi. Sasuke duduk di sebelah Neji.

"Dari tadi kau disini? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu." Neji meremas gelas yang telah kosong itu.

"Aku di bawah. Di gerbang masuk peserta."

"Hmm... pantas tidak terlihat dari sini."

Sasuke bersandar di dinding, "Ada-ada saja dia itu. Bisa-bisanya memutuskan mengadakan turnamen hanya dengan persiapan selama dua minggu saja? Biar sudah jadi Hokage, dia masih saja suka bertindak seenaknya."

Mendengar itu, Neji tertawa pelan, "Jangan begitu. Dia kan mantan teman satu timmu." Katanya.

Memang benar. Yang menjabat sebagai Rokudaime Hokage di Konoha ini tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang dulu adalah biang keributan dan keonaran, kini membuktikan pada seluruh desa bahwa dia adalah pemegang sejati semangat api yang diwariskan turun temurun di Konoha ini. Semangat sebagai seorang shinobi sejati yang berkali-kali bangkit dan keterpurukan dan terus melangkah meski harus terluka. Tumbuh menjadi lebih kuat lagi namun tak kehilangan hati sebagai peganggan utamanya.

Neji sangat kagum dan menghormati sosok Naruto sekarang. Orang yang telah merubahnya, dan bukan dia saja, banyak orang seolah menemukan jalan baru kalau sudah berhadapan dengannya. Saat itu dia melirik Sasuke yang mengibaskan tangannya untuk menimbulkan angin yang setidaknya bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa panas meski hari sudah gelap.

Seperti halnya Neji, Sasuke juga mengalami banyak sekali perubahan sejak bertemu dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama terbebas dari belenggu dendam masa lalu yang menyesatkan. Naruto seperti obor yang menerangi jalan mereka di malam hari yang pekat tanpa cahaya. Meski proses itu berlangsung lama sekali bagi Sasuke, toh akhirnya shinobi yang sempat mendapat titel sebagai nukenin Konoha itu bisa kembali pulang ke kampung halamannya.

Neji tak akan pernah melupakan akhir dari perang besar yang melibatkan seluruh negara shinobi, dan untuk kali pertama dalam sejarah, semua shinobi meletakkan semua atribut kenegaraan mereka dan bergabung menjadi satu keutuhan demi untuk mengalahkan biang keladi dari seluruh kekacauan yang terjadi di dunia shinobi. Uchiha Madara. Peperangan yang panjang. Kalau bisa, Neji tak ingin terlibat lagi dalam peperangan mengerikan macam itu. Punya sembilan nyawa pun sepertinya tidak cukup.

"Kenapa kau malah melamun?"

Lamunan Neji buyar begitu mendengar suara Sasuke. Lalu dia melihat pemuda itu sudah berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

"Ayo pulang! Gerah sekali rasanya di sini."

"Baiklah. Sedikit bersantai di rumah tidak ada salahnya."

Maka keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju ke asrama Jounin yang tak jauh dari gedung akademi. Lebih praktis daripada tinggal di daerah perumahan yang jauh.

Sejak resmi menjadi pasangan tiga tahun lalu, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tinggal di bawah satu atap. Mereka sadar kesibukan sebagai shinobi akan sering membuat mereka terpisah jarak. Jadi, memiliki satu tempat yang hanya milik mereka adalah solusi yang terbaik. Maka pilihan merek ajatuh pada salah satu kamar di lantai empat asrama Jounin yang lumayan luas untuk mereka tempati berdua.

.

"Aku mandi duluan." Kata Sasuke begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

Neji sendiri mengambil remote pendingin udara dan menyalakannya. Rasa sejuk yang nyaman. Lalu dia melepas lapis luar pakaiannya dan duduk di lantai yang beralas tatami. Ruangan itu hanya diramaikan oleh suara hembusan udara dingin dari AC yang menyala.

Kalau dipikir... rasanya lucu juga kalau sekarang Neji hidup bersama Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, dulu mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal. Sekali bertemu saat ujian Chuunin, itu pun hanya sekilas. Lalu Sasuke pergi dari Konoha, menjadi ninja yang paling diburu dari desa ini. Kemudian mereka baru bertemu lagi usai perang tiga setengah tahun kemudian. Sasuke menjalani masa tahanan selama satu tahun sebelum kembali aktif menjadi shinobi Konoha. Sejak itu, Neji, boleh dibilang, baru berinteraksi secara langsung dengan satu-satunya pembawa nama Uchiha itu.

Sedikit demi sedikit mereka makin dekat karena mereka sering menjalani misi bersama.

Tahun kedua sejak misi pertama mereka, Neji mulai menyadari kalau ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengharapkan satu yang lebih dari pemuda yang tetap menjadi incaran para gadis di Konoha itu. Ada satu sisi posesif dalam diri Neji untuk memiliki pemuda itu seutuhnya. Aneh, memang. Tapi mengutip kata-kata favorit orang, 'Cinta tak kenal batas waktu, usia maupun gender. Cinta bisa datang kapan dan dimanapun.' Dulu Neji selalu menganggap konyol hal itu, tapi dia kena karma dan merasakan apa yang tersirat dalam kalimat itu.

Namun sekonyol-konyolnya kisah cinta, tak ada yang terwujud tanpa perjuangan. Detik saat Neji menyadari bahwa dia memendam rasa cinta pada si Uchiha itu, detik itu pula dia menyadari kalau di mata Sasuke, hanya terpantul satu sosok saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto? Orang yang paling banyak berkorban demi membawanya pulang. Dan di waktu yang sama pula, mereka berdua tahu kalau Naruto, menjalin hubungan khusus dengan pimpinan dari desa lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage dari Suna. Orang yang telah menyatukan ratusan, ribuan mungkin, shinobi yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda saat perang lalu. Kage termuda dalam sejarah dunia per-shinobi-an itu kini menjadi ketua dewan yang memimpin lima desa shinobi terbesar.

Mungkin Neji akan coba menyangkal kalau berita kedekatan dia Kage muda dari dua desa berbeda itu hanyalah isu belaka seandainya dia tidak melihat buktinya secara langsung.

Masih Neji ingat betul, saat itu, dia dan Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi S. Saat mereka akan melapor pada Hokage, mereka berdua tidak sengaja melihat Naruto sedang berbincang dengan Gaara di atap gedung akademi. Pertama dia mengira kedua Kage yang memang terkenal dengan keakraban mereka itu hanya sekedar berbincang biasa, tapi anggapan itu segera hilang begitu dia lihat Gaara mendekat pada Naruto, membisikkan seuatu, lalu Naruto tertawa pelan dan akhirnya— keduanya berbagi sebuah ciuman.

Neji berani bersumpah kalau itu kali pertama dia melihat kilau putus asa di mata Sasuke saat dia langsung berbalik dan pergi menjauh, menghilang di rimbunnya hutan.

Kilas kenangan Neji terhenti saat dia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Tak lama muncullah Sasuke yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Giliranmu."

Neji berdiri dan menyambar kaus bersih yang ada di sampiran dekat jendela lalu mendekat pada Sasuke, "Kau wangi sekali. Aromanya menggoda." Dia tersenyum dan mencium lekuk leher Sasuke.

"Jangan macam-macam. Mandi sana!" Sasuke mendorong Neji menjauh dan memaksanya masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku mau keluar beli makan malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke pun keluar dari rumah setelah melemparkan handuknya begitu saja.

Mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup lagi, Neji pun segera menyegarkan diri dengan siraman air dingin dari shower. Dalam sejuknya sensasi itu, kenangan Neji kembali mengalir keluar...

Sejak mengetahui kalau hubungan antara Naruto dan Gaara lebih dari sekedar sahabat karib belaka, Neji merasakan perubahan di sikap Sasuke. Padahal pemuda itu sudah mulai mau membuka diri padanya, paling tidak mau diajak berbincang di sela misi yang mereka jalani. Tapi semenjak mereka melihat kemesraan Naruto dan Gaara, Sasuke kembali tertutup dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk diam termenung sendiri.

Neji butuh waktu satu tahun penuh untuk kembali mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman, menunjukkan bahwa masih ada yang membutuhkannya.

Buah kesabaran dan ketekunan Neji untuk merebut hati Sasuke ternyata berbuah manis. Setelah perjalanan panjang untuk meyakinkan Sasuke kalau memang Naruto bukan untuknya, Neji berhasil memposisikan dirinya di satu tempat istimewa di hati pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Wajahnya waktu itu manis sekali. Tak ku duga si judes yang cool itu bisa tersipu malu."

Neji membilas shampoo di rambutnya, masih sedikit tertawa mengingat saat dia menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Rona merah tampak jelas di wajah pemuda yang waktu itu berusia 19 tahun.

Sampai saat ini, empat tahun berlalu, Neji sudah yakin bahwa seluruh hati Sasuke adalah miliknya. Di awal masa mereka resmi menjadi pasangan, Neji paham benar kalau Sasuke tak bisa melupakan begitu saja perasaannya pada Naruto. Memang tak mungkin bisa lupa begitu saja pada satu rasa yang sudah disimpan begitu lama. Namun Neji sudah sangat terbiasa dengan yang namanya kesabaran dan ketekunan, dia tak memaksa Sasuke untuk langsung menerimanya secara utuh.

Dia tak menyalahkan kalau Sasuke masih sering membicarakan tentang Naruto, meski sedikit sakit, Neji mencoba menempatkan diri di posisi Sasuke, dan itu amat membantunya menekan rasa cemburu yang ada.

Selesai mandi, Neji pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi. Udara dingin di ruangan itu membuat tubuhnya makin nyaman saja. Neji duduk di tatami dan menyalakan televisi tapi tidak niat menonton, hanya untuk mengisi kesunyian saja. Dia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Kamar asrama yang hanya terdiri satu ruang luas. Tempat tidur ada di dekat jendela, lalu dapur kecil di sudut lain ruangan dekat pintu masuk, kamar mandi, dan tempat multi fungsi di tengah ruangan itu. Semua 'ruang' di sana hanya dipisahkan dengan sekat kertas, lumayan untuk menghias ruangan yang tampak lengang itu.

Tak begitu lama, Sasuke kembali dan membawa dua porsi katsudon untuk makan malam mereka.

"Ini lagi? Kemarin kan sudah katsudon."

"Berisik! Kalau kau tidak mau, beli saja sendiri." Sasuke duduk di sisi meja yang berbeda dengan Neji, "Itadakimasu." Tanpa peduli, Sasuke membuka tutup mangkuk yang berisi nasi daging itu dan langsung menyantapnya.

Neji menghela nafas, "Setiap kali makan daging. Sesekali butuh sayur juga, kan?" Dia pun mengambil sumpit dan membuka mangkuk itu, "Itadakimasu."

Sambil makan, mereka berbincang santai, membahas turnamen yang akan datang. Mereka berdua juga akan berpartisipasi dalam turnamen itu. Lumayan sebagai tes kekuatan mereka sekarang.

Selesai makan, keduanya bersantai. Neji berniat mengambil salah satu majalah dari dalam laci yang ada di kamar itu. Namun belum lagi dia beranjak, mendadak saja Sasuke berpindah duduk merapat ke sebelahnya. "Tumben. Ada apa?"

"Tidak... hanya ingin saja."

Neji memandang sosok yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, "Kau sedang ingin bermanja-manja, ya? Kemarilah..."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Ujar Sasuke, memandang Neji yang membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Tapi ada dalam dekapan Neji adalah satu hal yang susah untuk di tolak. Maka Sasuke pun duduk di depan Neji, bersandar di dada kekasihnya itu dan membiarkan kedua tangan Neji melingkar di pinggangnya.

Kehangatan yang khas membuat Sasuke segera merasa rileks. Dia suka berada dalam dekapan Neji seperti ini. Merasakan degup jantung Neji, hembusan nafasnya, juga aroma tubuhnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, membiarkan kenangannya menari dalam kegelapan. Dia masih ingat benar saat-saat pertama kedekatannya dengan Neji. Saat dia putus harapan mengenai Naruto, Neji datang membawa harapan baru untuknya. Sasuke tak akan pernah lupa bagaimana Neji memperhatikannya. Sebisa mungkin mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari sosok pirang yang telah merebut hatinya sejak lama.

Sasuke tak akan pernah lupa saat Neji mendampinginya tiap malam dia terjaga kala menjalankan misi. Neji yang selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya, bahkan curahan hatinya saat dia teringat lagi pada Naruto.

Satu hal yang dikagumi Sasuke dari Neji adalah kesabarannya. Sasuke sempat dibuat melongo saat Neji mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta padanya. Namun Neji tak memaksakan perasaannya juga tak melarang Sasuke untuk menyimpan cintanya pada Naruto. Neji tak pernah jauh darinya, selalu memanjakannya. Perlahan tapi pasti membuat hati Sasuke berpaling pada ketulusan itu.

Ciuman pertama dari Neji akan selalu menjadi kenangan indah dalam hidup Sasuke. tak pernah dia merasakan sentuhan yang selembut itu. Membuat dunianya mendadak menjadi satu tempat yang tidak dia kenal hingga dia menggapai uluran tangan Neji yang telah lama terarah padanya. Tangan yang menuntunnya menuju jalan baru dan melupakan jalan lama yang menyesatkannya.

"Kenapa malah diam? Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu." Dia membiarkan saat pelukan Neji makin rapat, "Sejak bersama denganmu... aku jadi sadar kalau aku ini egois dan manja. Berharap kalau dunia ini akan selalu berpihak padaku." Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji, "Tapi aku juga jadi sadar, meski dunia berpaling dariku, aku punya seseorang yang tak pernah beranjak dari sisiku."

Senyum muncul di wajah Neji saat itu, "Tumben bicara manis begitu? Kau sedang demam, ya?" dia tertawa pelan melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak tersinggung, "Hanya bercanda." Neji mengusap sisi wajah Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya, "Tapi kau benar... meski seluruh dunia berpaling darimu, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu."

"Dasar perayu."

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Kata Neji yang merendahkan kepalanya untuk menyentuh bibir Sasuke dengan satu ciuman yang tak singkat.

Malam di musim panas itu tak menjadi halangan bagi mereka untuk berbagi kasih yang diharapkan tak akan putus sampai detik terakhir waktu mereka di dunia ini.

.

#

.

Turnamen Konoha-Suna pun akhirnya dilaksanakan. Konoha penuh sesak Karena banyak juga shinobi Suna yang bukan peserta yang ikut datang menyaksikan Turnamen ini.

"Wah wah... jangan-jangan arenanya rusak bukan karena pertarungannya, tapi karena penontonnya. Sampai penuh begitu." Kata Neji yang menunggu di ruangan khusus peserta turnamen.

Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah Neji memandang tribun penonton yang sesak, "Asal tidak ambruk saat pertarungan."

Neji tertawa hambar, "Paling tidak bagian medis punya pekerjaan tambahan."

Saat itu pandangan keduanya tertuju pada sosok dua Kage muda yang duduk berdampingan di tribun khusus.

"Mereka berdua itu makin lama makin berani saja. Bisa-bisanya berbisik sedekat itu di tengah keramaian begini."

"Biar saja. Mungkin mereka merasa tidak diperhatikan karena bintang hari ini kan bukan mereka, tapi peserta Turnamen." Kata Neji. "Atau... kau mau juga bermesraan di depan umum? Aku sih tidak keberatan."

Sasuke memandang penuh rasa tidak percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Bisa-bisanya melontarkan usulan tak masuk akal begitu, "Siapa yang mau bermesraan denganmu?" Dia menendang kaki Neji dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Memandang sosok Sasuke yang menutup –membanting- pintu ruangan itu, Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, sekaligus merasakan nyeri di kakinya, _"Dia itu memang benar-benar tidak jujur."_ batinnya. Lalu pria muda berambut coklat panjang itu pun mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dia berjalan sampai keluar dari arena Turnamen dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri di salah satu pohon besar di bagian belakang arena.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat sepi begini?" Neji mendekati Sasuke, "Minta diserang, ya?"

Mata onyx Sasuke memandang tajam pada Neji.

"Iya iya... bercanda. Kau ini susah sekali diajak santai?" Neji menyentuh sisi wajah Sasuke, "Tapi kau yang begitu yang paling aku suka." Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke makin tertekuk.

Di bawah bayangan pohon rimbun yang melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari musim panas, Neji dan Sasuke membiarkan diri mereka terbuai dalam satu kecupan yang seolah memisahkan raga mereka dari fana dunia ini.

"Neji— Turnamen akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Sasuke sedikit mendorong tubuh Neji supaya menjauh.

Tapi Neji malah memeluk Sasuke makin erat, "Masih ada sedikit waktu. Diamlah!"

Dan memang hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke lakukan karena bibirnya kembali tertawan oleh bibir Neji yang sekali lagi memberinya sebuah kecupan yang memabukkan. Mematikan fungsi otak dan akal sehatnya. Di dalam bayangan musim panas tahun itu, sekali lagi mereka mengikrarkan apa yang menjadi pedoman dalam perjalanan ini.

"Aku ada disini... hingga indah dunia berlalu dari pandangan mata kita."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Happy Sweet Birthday buat Faria Mouto tersayang. Moga dengan bertambah usia, bertambah pula rizki dariNya, senantiasa sehat dan mencapai kesuksesan dalam hidup ini. Amiiin.

Maaf kalo fic ini pendek banget. Maaf juga kalo kurang fluff n mengecewakan #headbang

Menanti segala masukan, saran juga kritiknya.


End file.
